


Greedy

by Tarash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the spnkink_meme, written in 2009, for the following prompt:Jared/Jensen/Chad, bottom!Chad, DP, fucked-out!Chad.They fuck him from either end and work up to double penetration. Bottom!Chad only, please. Let him be really fucked-out afterwards? <3





	Greedy

"He is such a slut," Jensen declares as he watches Jared fuck Chad. "This isn't even enough for you, is it?"   
  
"Come on," Chad demands. "I can take it!"   
  
Jared rolls his eyes at Jensen. "Didn't I tell you? He's such a demanding little fucker." He keeps thrusting into Chad lazily.   
  
"Hey, just because you're a fucking giant," Chad says. "And hurry up, will you? God, if I knew it'd take this long I'd do it myself with two dildos."   
  
Jared smacks Chad on the ass. "Enough, Chad. Jensen, shut him up, will you?"   
  
"And how's he gonna do that, then?" Chad asks snippily, but he shuts up when Jensen crawls over to him on the bed.   
  
"Gonna put your mouth to better use, that's what," Jensen says, and grabs the back of Chad's head and shoves it to his hard dick. "Suck on that."   
  
Chad, amazingly, does as he's told, and Jared and Jensen have a blissful silence for some time. "Get it nice and slick," Jensen tells Chad as he thrusts into his mouth. "Don't want it to go into your tight ass dry, do you?"   
  
"We'll need more lube, Jensen," Jared says.  
  
"Obviously," Jensen replies. "You suck at talking dirty, you know."   
  
"I let my body do the talking." Jared demonstrates by fucking Chad roughly until he moans around Jensen's dick. "See?"   
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Get him ready for the next part, will you?"   
  
Jared nods, and goes back to a slower pace as he grabs the lube and spreads it around Chad's asshole and his own dick, slicking it up for an extra finger or two. "You still sure, Chad?"   
  
Chad's reply is muffled, but it's definitely something along the lines of 'of course I'm fucking sure, you douchebags'. Jensen just laughs and looks expectantly at Jared. "Hurry up, I think he's getting impatient."   
  
"We can't rush this, you know," Jared says. He's got two fingers in there, and it's ridiculously tight. How the hell they're supposed to fit Jensen's dick in there as well is beyond him, but he's glad it's not his asshole.   
  
Chad groans around Jensen's dick, no doubt more than eager to get things started already. "Maybe we should just go for it," Jensen says, still fucking Chad's mouth. "He clearly thinks he's ready."   
  
"All right, then, come over here," Jared says, and Jensen lets go of Chad, crawling over to Jared.

"About fucking time," Chad complains as Jared slowly rolls him to lie on side. "Come on, get in there, Ackles."   
  
"You say the sweetest things," Jensen mutters, spreading Chad's legs. Jared is lying behind Chad, and spreading his asshole.   
  
"Just do it while we're still young," Chad tells him. "Oh, never mind that in your case."   
  
"Don't make me change my mind now, you little shit." Jensen is holding Chad's legs out of the way with one hand, and uses the other one to line his dick up properly. "You better be fucking sure about this."   
  
Chad rolls his eyes again. "Just do it al-fucking-ready!"   
  
It's weird, and slow, and incredibly tight, but Jensen inches his way into Chad's ass, and Chad keeps moaning and gasping and muttering 'fuck yes' quietly, so it's clearly good for him. It's strange to feel Jared's dick touching his, but it's a good strange and Jensen thinks that for once in his life, Chad actually managed to have a good idea.   
  
He slowly starts to move, thrusting up as Jared slides out, and they manage to get a rhythm going that Chad likes, or else he wouldn't be moaning and whining the way he is. He's flustered, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly open. Jensen thinks Chad's begging for someone to put a dick into his mouth, and he'd be glad to do it, Chad's a pretty good cocksucker, but he's a little busy elsewhere right now.   
  
"Faster," Chad groans, and he gasps as Jared picks up the pace and Jensen follows him, thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck, yes, like that, come on."   
  
Jensen feels a hand on his hip, and when he looks down, he sees it's Jared's. He knows what Jared is looking for, so he leads Jared's hand to Chad's dick and they wrap their hands around it. Chad swears and moans as they start to move up and down. He doesn't last long after that, and Jensen can feel Chad's come land on his stomach.   
  
Jared's the second to go, and he slips out of Chad once he's done, leaving Jensen alone. It suddenly feels surprisingly roomy, and Jensen rolls Chad over on his back, still with his legs spread, and starts to fuck him hard.   
  
Chad doesn't even bother to open his eyes, but he moans at every thrust, quiet little whines that Jensen really likes the sound of. He comes with a shudder eventually, and slides out of Chad as well. Jared's already cleaned himself up with a towel, and offers it to Jensen, who takes it gratefully and cleans Chad's come off his stomach.  
  
Chad just lies there, spread out on the bed. He still hasn't opened his eyes, and he doesn't look like he's going to move any time soon.  
  
"Chad?" Jared asks, a little worried. "Are you all right?"   
  
Chad opens one eye to look at Jared, and grins. "I am fucking awesome," he says, slurring a little. "We should do that again some time." He closes his eyes again, but he's still smiling.   
  
"Just not any time soon?" Jensen asks, smirking. Chad looks utterly debauched, neither of them have bothered to clean the come from him, but he also looks tired.   
  
Chad only replies by means of a quiet snore.


End file.
